Akatsuki Little Girl
by black and beautiful
Summary: Sakura is the leader of Akatsuki daughter, Nobody knows beside the Akatsuki and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

To let u know although Orochimaru and his little dog (I can't thinks of his name) was part of Akatsuki their not in my story.

Day of birth March 28

The Akatsuki leader was giving birth to their first child. She been in labor for about a day and a half. They believe that she won't be able to survive since she is sick. A few hours later she gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby girl with little patches of pink hair and green eyes. Unfortunately her mother didn't leave after the birth.

Two years later

Now 2 years old and she live with her father and some of the Akatsuki members at the hideout (I'm making the hideout an underground cave near the leaf village where no one knows)

"daddy, daddy, daddy!!!" Sakura yells

"yes, little cherry blossom

"I'm bored," she told him with sad eyes

"well do u want to go some where special?" Pein asked

"like where?" she answer/asked

"she is so cute and trying to be all grown up" Konan told "maybe I could take her somewhere, u know have girl time" she told

"how can u have girl time with a 2 year old?" Pein asked

"well since I'm a girl and she a girl and we spent time together it's called girl time" Konan told "come on u are so overprotective of her, I'll take car of her besides I see her as my niece anyway" she told

"I don't know" he said

"awww...come on daddy can I got how can I grow up and be depended if I can't do things?" Sakura asked

"first of all your just 2 what u know about being independent?"

"i don't know" she told

"see my little girl is growing up to fast, u are already a fast learner since u can speak perfectly and walk perfectly" he said in a sad tone

"come on daddy I may be growing up but I would never forget all the thing u guy have made me learn" she told "so can I go with aunt Konan?" she asked with sad eyes

"of course how can I say no to u"

"YAY!!!" Sakura and Konan cheered

"come on Sakura before your change is mind" Konan told

So they ran back to their rooms to get what ever they need for what ever there trip their going on


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

If u didn't know that Konan is actually the only female in Akatsuki

Please read and review

"so were are we going?" Sakura asked

"where going to the leaf village" Konan told

"whats there?" Sakura asked

"shopping" Konan stated

"YAY!!, shopping", Sakura cheered

once they headed to the gates of the leaf village

"i wonder where the guards are" thought Konan

"come on Sakura lets go see what in these stored", Konan said while pulling Sakura into the store

once they went they saw that it was beyond crowed. This stored was also tall it was about three stories high.

"wow!! it's so big" Sakura said

"i know, now come on lets see what u like" Konan told Sakura

while walking threw the stored they got so confused so they asked a sell clerk

"um...excuses me but do u know where I can find the kids section for girls?" she asked the clerk

"well of course, it's on the second floor" the clerk told

"thank u so much" she told the clerk

"come on Sakura let's find something to buy" said Konan

"ok" she told

They spent like two and a half hours of shopping. They have at least have ten bags each

"we should be heading home, your dad must be getting worried about us" Konan told

"yeah, he might be mad of all the things we bought" Sakura stated

So they headed off back to the hideout but instead of walking back to the hideout the teleported back to the hideout.

Thanks for reading

Make sure u review Please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"daddy" Sakura yelled while running through the halls of the hideout

"yes sweety" her father asked

" look what aunt and me got" Sakura said all excited

"what did u get?" he asked

"we got all kind of clothes and they are so cute, I wish that I could stay at that village" she stated

"well when u are 13 u can become a ninja there" he told and also u would become a full Aktuski member"

"really, I can't wait" she said all excited

10 years later

Now Sakura can become a ninja although she has to wait one more year to become an Akutuski member. She no longer stays at the hideout, she stays at a little apartment in the Leaf Village. Even though she's not an Akuski member they told her to come to this village to start training and become a spy. At the age of 12 she is really powerful but never shows that power. The other Atuski members had tough her most of their powerful attacks. Any back to the story.

"Today is the day we start are teams, I just hope I'm with Saskue," she thought he has the most of beautiful dark eyes that looks like their pouring into your soul, I could just stare at them for ever

Soon her rival to win Saskue heart

"well, well, well if it isn't forehead" Ino teased

"what do u want" she said while glaring at her

"i just want to say hi and that u are not going to be on the same team as Saskue" she told

"and how do u know that" Sakura told back

"because I'm a better ninja than u" Ino told

"the only thing u have is perfect chakra control, and what can u do with that" she also said

"if u only knew me true self" Sakura thought

"and theres me, someone from a clan that can get into other minds into others" Ino proudly told

"so" Sakura said

"so, that means I'm better" Ino told her back

"u wish pig" Sakura said

"what did u call me?" Ino asked

"i called u a pig miss piggy" Sakura answered

"why u..." Ino said

before Ino could finish Sakura was already walking her way to the school

"HEY THERES NO WAY YOUR GETTING TO SCHOOL BEFORE ME" Ino yelled

they started racing their way to school(the only way I would rush to school if I'm running late or about to miss the bus) ANYWAY they made it to the classroom and they were fighting over who made it their first.

"see I beat u" Ino said proudly

"no u didn't, u just wish u did" Sakura told

"whatever,but I got here first" Ino said

"no u didn't" Sakura said 

"yes I did" Ino said back

while they were aruging Naruto was talking to Saskue, his best friend and rival

"look Saskue there is your future wife" Naruto said while smiling

"shut up" Saskue said while glaring

"what, all I said theres your future wife" Naruto told

"why do u keep calling her that?" Saskue asked

"because u can see from a mile away that u like her, and besides every time shes around your more nice to her than anyone else" Naruto answered

"so" Saskue said

"so..." before Naruto could finish all girls came rushing up to him screaming how good looking Saskue looked

"hey Saskue" both Sakura and Ino said

Saskue just glared at Ino and she got scared and said hi to Sakura, soon their teacher came in and everyone took their seats.

"o.k. U all know that today u will be in teams" the teacher told

"so here are the teams Naruto, Sakura, and Saskue

once Ino heared that she got mad a lot while Saskue smirked and Naruto and Sakura cheered,

"anyway Hinata,Shino, and Kiba

"Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji

(he said others but I don't feel like saying them)

"later on that day u will meet your new teacher and I wish u all the best of luck" the teacher told

30 minutes later

"I can't believe that everyone have meet with there teachers" Naruto said

"we could play a prank on him when he get here" Naruto said

"why would we do that?" Saskue asked

"it's for making us wait" Naruto answered

"alright just do your little prank already" Saskue told

"YAY!!!" Naruto cheered

soon the teacher came in and got hit on the head while naruto laughing his butt off

"so I see that u like playing pranks on people?, u are such idiots, come on let's go" Kakashi asked/ told

Once they got to their destination he had asked them to talk about themselves. And first up was sakura

"so you go pinky" Kakashi told

"don't call me that and my name is Sakura" Sakura told

"well Sakura please tell about your self" Kakashi told

"ok as u know my name is sakura I'm 12, I'll be turning 13 soon, my dream is to part of my dad group members and my dream is to be Mrs. Sakura Uchiha", she said while blushing.

"Ok u next Blondy" Kakashi told

"ok my name Naruto and my dream is to be hokake, I love to eat ramen, talk about ramen too", Naruto finished

"ok that way somewhat pointless, u may go emo kid" Kakashi said

"first of all my name is Saskue, and I'm going to kill someone important and then restore my clan" Saskue told

"Ok that's for today tomorrow meet me at the bridge so I could tell u further instruction about your training", with that said he poofed off.

"Hey sakura and saskue come with me to get ramen?" Naruto asked

"is that all u eat?" Saskue asked

"yes it is" Natuto answered

"sorry Naruto I have to do something" Sakura told

"what about u Saskue?" Naruto asked

"I would, if u shut up" Saskue answered


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but ****here's**** the next chapter****. Just remember to read and review**

**Chapter 4**

**D****ays later/ Sakura Birthday:**

About five in the morning Sakura got up and got ready for training since Kakashi wanted them to be at the training ground at six. Soon she left out her house to meet with her team.

"Hey Saskue," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Hn" was Saskue reply.

"You do know that's not a word," Sakura told him.

"Hn" he said again.

"Saskue today is my birthday, do you want to say happy birthday to me?" Sakura said/asked

"No" he answered/said.

"But, Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I don't want to say anything to someone who is weak like you," Saskue told.

"You are so mean," Sakura said to him angrily.

"Hey everyone," Naruto said while running toward his friends.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing," was Sakura replied.

**1 hour and 30 minutes**** later**

"Hey guys sorry I was late, I had to take care of some business," said Kakashi.

"Can we just get to the training, so I could leave," Sakura said.

"Sure, lets go," Kakashi told them.

**2 hours and 45 minutes later**

"Ok now you all can go home and rest," Kakashi told the team.

"Oh and happy birthday Sakura," Kakashi continued while disappearing.

"Today your birthday?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Sakura answered.

"Well happy birthday, would you like something for your birthday, anything at all?" Naruto said/asked.

"That's ok you don't have to Nartuo," Sakura said while returning to her house.

**30 minutes later**

"Happy birthday" every body shouted.

"Whoa" Sakura said in surprise.

"You all scared me" Sakura said.

"Well we just wanted to wish you happy birthday and spend time with you,"Deidara stated.

"Well thank you, did anyone bring me presents?" Sakura said/asked.

"Well of course we did," Deidara said while hugging her.

"Stop hugging her, she can't breath," Sasori told Deidara.

"I can hug her if I want, your nobody," Deidara shot back.

"I can't breath, help me," Sakura said barely above a whisper.

"Let my niece go now," said Konan.

"But I want to give her a birthday hug" Deidara said back.

"Still can't breathe, daddy," Sakura still said barely above a whisper.

"Put her down now," Said the leader.

"Oh sorry leader" Deidara said while dropping her.

"Daddy," Sakura said while running up to him and hugging him.

"Sakura how have you been," Pein asked.

"I 'm good," Sakura said.

"Good, now we can have some cake and presents," Pein said.

"And now that you are thirteen you can become fully an Akatsuki member," Pein also said.

"Yay" Sakura said.

"Finally, there's another girl on this team," Konan said.

"I know, this will be so cool," Sakura said.

**After about 2 hours of giving Sakura her presents it was time for them to leave**

"Oh Sakura I forgot to give you this," said Konan while holding up her Akatsuki outfit.

**Her outfit is a red skirt with black leggings, a black shirt with red fingerless gloves**

"Thanks, oh when do I move into the base?" Sakura said/asked.

"You can move in later this week," her father told her.

"But won't the village know that I'm missing?" Sakura asked.

"Well yeah, but with us you would be with your family," her father told her.

"I guess," Sakura said.

"That's good to know sweetie," he said while leaving.

"Sakura sweetie I've been wondering why you haven't had that much fun today," Konan.

"Well you see, I think I'm falling for Saskue, but it seems like he doesn't like me," Sakura told her.

"I'm pretty sure it's a guy thing,"Konan told her.

"I guess," Sakura said.

"Well I should be going now see you later this week," Konan told her disappearing.

**Well ****there's**** chapter 4 and I hope you like just remember to review. Love you all**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to say thank you for all the ones that reviewed. And I hope you all update my other stories: Bet U Didn't Know, I'm back, and The School of Love and Danger. Hopefully I'll be updating those as well. Well here's chapter 5**

**Chapter 5**

**Next Day:**

Sakura got up and got dressed and went to meet with her team and of course the main person was there was Saskue.

"Good morning Saskue," Sakura said to Saskue.

"Hn" said Saskue.

"Yeah whatever," Sakura said.

**Soon the other member of the team showed up screaming.**

"Good morning" Said Naruto.

"Good morning" Naruto continued.

"Good morning Naruto," Sakura said back.

"Hn" Saskue said.

"Oh Naruto do you like my new outfit?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah it's pretty, I like the red and black," Naruto said. **(Red is my favorite** **color)**

"Do you like my outfit?" Sakura asked Saskue.

"Hn, no" he answered.

"Why not?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Because that's a stupid outfit," Saskue told her.

"And this come from someone who has whit shorts and a dark blue shirt knowing that you should have a white shirt and dark blue shorts, and your hair looks like a camel been sucking on the back, chicken boy," Sakura said to Saskue. **(My****mom always tells**** my brother that it looks like a ****camel has been**** sucking on his head**** while he was growing dreads).**

"You sure got told," Naruto told Saskue.

"Shut up," Saskue told him.

"awww, little Saskue mad cause a camel been sucking on the back of your head," Naruto told him.

"I told you to shut up, now," Saskue told him back.

"This is your entire fault, now he's going to do this all day,"Saskue told to Sakura.

"See if I care you spoiled brat," Sakura told Saskue. **(I remember my old teacher had told the class they are ****immature****spoiled**** brat at my old ****school**** because nobody wasn't listening to him)**

**3 Hours later:**

"Where is he?" Naruto asked for the tenth time.

"Does it look like I know, I don't keep him in my back pocket," Saskue said getting more annoyed.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late," Kakashi said.

"We don't give a damn, will you just come on and tell us what we are doing," Saskue said angrily.

"Yeah about that we don't have training today I'm just here to tell you that I signed you three up in the Chunin Exams," Kaskashi told them.

"You mean to tell me that I wasted three hours of my life standing here and listening to this stupid over here arguing with me," Saskue said walking off.

"What's wrong with him?" kakashi asked.

"Saskue problems," Naruto said.

**Later that day:**

**They ****decided**** to train**** for about an hour and half ****just without Sakura and Kakashi**

"Hey Saskue why are you always so mean to Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"It's just because," Saskue answered.

"Well you need to stop before she go off and fine someone who would be better than you and all you would have to be with an ugly girl with red hair and eyes with coke-bottle glasses. **Don't**** worry they will ****never ever in a million years be together ****if you know who **I'm talking about)

"That will never happen, if Sakura love me she will wait for me," Saskue said.

"Well I hope your right about that," Naruto said.

"Of course I'm right, I may be mean to her but I still do love her," Saskue confessed.

**Sakura walked into the house**** screaming.**

"What the, how did you get in here?" Sakura said/asked.

"We used the door," Deidara said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because we were board," Deidara said.

"Well what do you all want to do?" Sakura asked. **(Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame)**

"Well we could do something," said Deidara.

"Man you is like stupid, didn't I just say what you want to do?" Sakura stated/asked.

"Why are you so meaning to me?" Deidara asked.

"I'm not your just stupid," Sakura said.

"Are you just going to sit there and let her talk to me like that?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Man is you gay? Every time something like this happen you always call me," Sasori asked/said.

"Of course I'm not gay," said Deidara.

"I know what we could do," said Itachi.

"You do, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Since I love messing with my brother, we could do something to him, unless you are so madly in love with him and you would want to grow old with him," Itachi said.

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked.

"I read your diary, and it's very interesting," Itachi answered.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I wanted to know about my brother," Itachi said.

"So you go thru my thing?" Sakura asked.

"Yep" Itachi simply said.

"And I think you can write wonderful poems," Itachi continued.

"You didn't?" Sakura asked.

"But I did, so did Kisame," said Itachi.

"Shut up, she doesn't have to know," Kisame.

"Well you did," Itachi said.

"Ok now shut up all of you, now Itachi what do you want to do to Saskue?" Sakura said/asked.

"Well I can pose as your boyfriend since Saskue is really jealous when it comes to the things he likes," said Itachi.

"How do you know that?" Deidara asked.

"Because I spy on him, and you won't believe what I found out" Itachi said.

"What?" Deidara and Kisame asked.

"Well did you know he keep a picture of Sakura under his pillow," Itachi said.

"For real, so he does love me," Sakura said.

"I guess, but you do know that you are on a mission and that you are not to develop feeling for your team," Itachi stated.

"And you should be able think," Sakura shot back.

"Ok, ok so on with the plan," Sakura continued.

"Ok, I could make myself look like someone else and follow you everywhere you go, and he will get so mad," Itachi said.

"That could work," Sakura said.

"I know what I could do, I can do his hair," Deidara said.

"Fag" Sasori said fake coughing.

"What you call me?" Deidara asked.

"I called you a fag man, you want do his hair, that's gay," Sasori answered.

"Kisame do you think I'm gay?"Deidara asked.

"Yep, I mean come on, how many men do you know volunteer to do someone hair," Kisame said.

"well professional people do other mean hair," Deidara said.

"Because that different," Kisame.

"Man this is going to take for ever," Sakura said under her breath.

**Well there's chapter 5, I hope you like it; just tell me what you think by reviewing.****And sorry for some mistakes.**** BYE.**


	6. Note

**Note**

**Thank you all for reviewing I was going to update today but I had to type a 500 word essay for American History 2. So I should be updating maybe later this week. Just make sur you all read and update my other stories, I would really love it if you all do that for me please. Ok bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm back and with the new chapter I hope you like it. The funniest thing happened today, I was in my shop class and I was talking to my friends which happens to be three boys and one of them said that he will give me a naked breakfast for Valentine Day lol. Which means he said he's going to** **cook me breakfast naked if you all didn't get it. My other friend said ghats sexual harassment, and my other friend said that I should hire a hit man to kill him, he was talking about him. Well enough talking here's chapter 6**

**CHAPTER 6:**

"Ok, so the plan is to pretend you are my boyfriend and get Saskue jealous?" Sakura asked.

"Yep," Itachi said.

"Fine, you know no good can come from this," Sakura said.

"You know I'm not taking any part of this," Sasori said.

"But why not?" Deidara asked.

"Because like Sakura just said nothing good can come from this, and it's not a good idea,"Sasori said.

"You never want to have fun,"Kisame said.

"Because unlike all of you I'm mature,"Sasori.

"What ever, well why don't you just go play with your dolls," Deidara said.

"Their not dolls, their puppets," Sasori shot back.

"What is the difference?"Kisame asked.

"Well girls play with dolls and boys don't," Sasori said.

"Ok will you all shut up," Sakura said.

"Finally," Itachi said.

"Ok now listen, I'm going to dye Itachi hair dark blue with green contacts," Sakura said **( she's going to use the hair dye that you can spray on your hair so it can wash out.)**

"Any questions?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," all the guys said.

"Good," Sakura said.

**25 MINUTES LATER:**

"There we go," Sakura said finishing up.

"I want to see," Deidara said.

"Calm down," Sasori said.

"Yeah, we will all see when she's done," Kisame said.

"Well, do you all like it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," said Deidara and Kisame said together.

"Whatever," said Sasori.

**10 MINUTES LATER:**

"Oh look their they are, right there," Sakura said while pointing to the ramen noddle stand where Saskue and Naruto was eating at.

"Hey guys," Sakura said while entering.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto said.

"Hn," said Saskue.

"Hey Sakura who's that," Naruto said while pointing the person beside Sakura.

"He's my boyfriend, Dan," Sakura said.

"You mean that's your boyfriend," Saskue said with a hint of mad in his voice.

"Yep, and I was wondering if all four of us could hang out?" Sakura asked.

"Why not, he's not hurting any thing," Naruto said.

"Told you she will find someone, and now you will end up with a red eye and red hair ugly girl," Naruto whispered to Saskue.

"I will not do a such thing," Saskue shot back.

"So how did you two meet?" Naruto asked.

"Well I went shopping and I had too many thing to carry and he helped me out," Sakura lied.

"That's nice,"Naruto said.

"No it's not," Saskue said where nobody can hear him.

**15 MINUTES LATER:**

"We should get going," Sakura said.

"Ok, bye Sakura," Naruto said.

"Bye Naruto and Saskue," Sakura said.

"Hn," said Saskue.

"Well bye, Sakura said while walking off.

**With Naruto and Saskue:**

"I hate him," Saskue said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because he was over Sakura like no tomorrow," Saskue said.

"Well he is Sakura boyfriend," Naruto said.

"No she ain't," Saskue said.

"How come then?" Naruto asked.

"Because she is mine all mine," Saskue said in a possessive voice.

"Put you pushed her away," Naruto said.

"I only do that so she won't get hurt," Saskue said.

"By you pushing her away you are hurting her, so I advise you really be nice to her before it's too late." Naruto said.

"I guess your right for once," Saskue said.

"You bet, hey, I'm always right," Naruto said.

"Yeah right," Saskue said slowly.

**With Sakura:**

"So how did it go?"Deidara asked.

"It went perfectly, he was so jealous," Sakura answered/said.

"Well I'm glad you all had your fun, now can we go back home?" Sasori said/asked.

"Yeah, I'm kind of sleepy," Kisame said.

"Yeah we migth as well," Itachi said.

"Ok by you guys, and Itachi make sure you wash that stuff out your hair," Sakura said.

"Will do," Itachi said.

"Bye Sakura," Itachi, Kiasme, Deidara, and Sasori said while leaving.

**Well there's chapter 6. Hope you like it. Just review since your done reading and tell me what you think, bye**.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, you all know the homework thing. Well here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter** 7

**THREE YEARS AND TWO MONTHS:**

"Hey Sakura do you think Saskue come back?" Naruto asked.

"I hope not, all he will do is hurt me again," was Sakura reply.

"But Sakura, Saskue loved you, he loved you so much that he would tell me every day," Naruto said.

"You know I don't really care about him anymore," Sakura lied.

**WITH SASKUE:**

"Hey Saskue sweety how about when we kill your brother you and I can repopulate your clan?" Karin said/asked.

"EW no, what the fuck? you serious? EW no woman what's wrong with you?" Saskue asked/replied.

"Well why not?" Karin asked.

"I could answer that question for you Karin,"

"And that will be?" Karin asked.

"Because you are like one of those people that you want to kill for no reason," said Suigetsu.

while they were talking or complaining or just getting on his nerves as he call it, he was thing that Naruto was right about him ending up with an ugly girl with red hair and eyes with coke-bottle glassed.

"Ok new plan, everybody shut up," Saskue said.

"But Saskue," Karin said.

"Ok lets play a game, its called the quiet game, the rule of the game is not to talk unless someone talk to you, and it start now," Saskue said.

"Boy is Saskue fire when he is annoyed," Karin said lowly were no one could hear her, but Saskue did.

"I wonder what my Sakura is doing, I hope she don't hate me," Saskue said quietly were no one can hear him.

"Karin do you sense Itachi chakra near here?" Saskue asked.

"No Saskue baby," Karin answered.

"Ok, and stop calling me that," Saskue said.

**5 MONTHS:**

"Its so boring here, Saskue is still gone, and now Sakura isn't here anymore, I wonder where she went?" Naruto said out loud.

**WITH SASKUE:**

"Karin do you sense Itachi chakra any where? Saskue asked.

"Yes Saskue sweety," Karin answered.

"Good and stop calling me that woman," Saskue told to Karin.

"Also Saskue there are two people with him," Karin said.

"Can you make them out?" Saskue asked.

"Yeah, there is a male and female," Karin said.

"A female?" asked Suigetsu

"Yeah why?" Karin asked.

"Because she could be the hottest thing ever," answered Suigetsu

"Is that the only thing you care about besides killing is girls?" Jugo asked.

"Yep I mean come on, the only girl we are with now is kind of slow in the head," answered/said Suigetsu.

"I am not slow in the head, right Saskue ? Karin asked.

"Actually Karin you do have problems," was Saskue reply.

**WITH ITACHI, KISAME, AND SAKURA:**

"Tell me again why we are here?" Itachi asked.

"Because Sakura want to have a picnic with us," said Kisame"

"Well I don't want to have a picnic," Itachi said.

"Well that's to bad seeing how I said we are," Sakura replied.

"Why do we have to listen to you," Itachi said.

"You what? You say you don't **have** to listen to me?, but baby boy you do, and if you don't I just have to tell daddy how you won't even listen to me," Sakura said.

"Of course we will listen to you," Kisame said.

"Thank you and don't forget that I love you stupid," Sakura said.

"Yeah yeah yeah, what ever say," Itachi said.

"Good, I thought I would have to use my kekkei genkai on you, and you know how much daddy don't want me to use it," Sakura said.

"So your threatening us?" Itachi asked.

"If you want to go there," Sakura said.

"We don't want to upset you little Sakura," Kisame said.

"Thank you, at least I know someone care about me," Sakura said.

"Ok can we just get this over with?" Itachi asked.

"Sure, and did you know that you and Saskue have no patience?" Sakura said/asked.

"I do have patience," Itachi said.

"Yeah sure you do, and a rock can talk," Sakura said.

"Can we eat now, I'm kind of hungry?" Kisame asked.

"Sure," was Sakura reply.

**WITH SASKUE:**

"We are getting close to them," Karin said.

"Finally," Saskue said.

"Saskue are you sure after you kill your brother you don't want to hook up?" Karin asked.

"No, I already have someone," Saskue said.

"Is she hot?" asked Suigetsu.

"Actually its non of your business, but I guess I could tell you, she is," Saskue said/answered.

"Well why didn't you bring her with you went you went to the snake man?" asked Jugo

"Because I didn't want her to get hurt," Saskue answered.

"But didn't you leave her on a cold bench in the middle of the night," Karin said like she was gald he did.

"Yeah, I kind of did," Saskue said while looking sad.

"Karin will you leave him alone about that," said Jugo.

"Its alright, she's right, but when I kill my brother, I will go back to my home village, marry my love and restore my clan," Saskue said.

"So you plan on restoring your clan with the girl you love?" Jugo asked.

"Why her and not me?" Karin asked.

"Because I **don't love** you," Saskue answered.

"Well not yeah," Karin said.

"What ever crazy lady," the guys all said under their breath.

"Um Saskue?" Karin asked.

"What is it?" Saskue said/asked.

"Well, it seems that your brother has left with is friends," Karin said/answered.

"Great Karin, thank you for all the help you didn't do," Suigetsu said.

"Just for get about it for now, I'm kind of tired anyway, so every one we could just rest her for the rest of the day," Saskue told everyone.

**WITH ITACHI, KISAME, AND SAKURA:**

"See wasn't that a great picnic?" Sakura asked while walking back into their hideout.

"I see you all are back," said the leader.

"Yep were back, now can we leave?" Itachi said/asked.

"Yes, you two may leave," the leader said.

"Good" Itachi said while walking away with Kisame following him.

"What's wrong with him?" the leader asked.

"Well he didn't want to have a picnic with me and Kisame, so I threaten him about using my kekkei genkai," Sakura answered while looking innocent.

"As much its good to know you can activate your kekkei genkai, but try not using it on them, do I make myself clear?" the leader said/asked.

"Yes daddy, love you," Sakura answered/said.

"Love you too," the leader said.

"Ok dad I'm going to take a nap," Sakura said.

"Ok have pleasant dreams, sweety," the leader said.

**Well there's chapter 7. Tell me what you think, by reviewing. If you do you will make me really happy.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Well here's chapter 8 like I promised. Hope you all like it**.

**Chapter 8:**

**With Naruto:**

it has been one year since Sakura left and four years since Sasuke left. I just wonder when they will come back, it's so boring being here without my friends. Well at least I still have my girlfriend to keep me company Naruto said to himself.

**With Akatsuki:**

"When are we going to attack the little kid with the nine-tailed beast?" Itachi asked.

"Soon we will," the leader replied.

"But I'm kind of worried about if we did attack the village Sakura will probably be upsat about taking her friend away from her," the leader continued.

"But I thought before we even started this mission for her she was not to have feeling for them," Itachi said.

"Well I guess she can't help it, since her mother always had concern for things," the leader said.

"I know we are suppose to attack the village, but I also don't want to hurt Sakura," Deidara said.

"Well non of us do, but we have to gain power," Kisame said.

**With Sasuke and his group:**

"This is boring," said Suigetsu.

"Well do something," said Karin.

"Do you two always have to fight?" Jugo asked.

"Yes, only because she always have to have something smart to say, knowing she isn't smart," said Suigetsu.

"I am smart," Kari said back.

"Well if you were so smart you would know that Sasuke don't even love you," Suigetsu said.

"And why do you believe that?" Karin asked.

"Because Sasuke said it himself and he doesn't really want to be near you, also he told us that he is in love with his old team mate," Jugo said.

"Well do you see her her, no, he left her to get power, and since he got that power he is going to be with someone who loves him," Karin said.

"How do you know that one girl didn't love him?" Suigetsu asked Karin.

"Because if she did he would left for power, instead he would stay there to get that power," Karin said back.

"So that's what you think," Sasuke said.

"Well yeah," Karin said.

"Well your wrong, we both love each other, and still will," Sasuke said.

"But if you love her so much as you say then why leave?" Karin asked.

"I left so that I could gain more power to protect her from my brother," Sasuke said back.

"So what if we were fighting him now and you loved me would you protect me?" Karin asked.

"Truthfully no," Sasuke said.

"Why?" Karin asked.

"Because I loved her since we were much younger," Sasuke answered.

"But I could do much better than her, with my ability I could track down anybody, and that will be a wonderful trait to pass down to our children," Karin said.

"So don't that mean that your kids will be part dog," asked stupidly

"Anyway the girl that I love have excellent chakra control, that will be an even better trait to pass down," Sasuke said.

**With Sakura:**

Pretty soon we are to attack the village and capture Naruto, I know I'm not to have felling for him or others from that village, but as hard as I try I can't over the fact that this is suppose to happen, Sakura said out loud.

**With Sasuke and the crew:**

"Karin do you since were Itachi is?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, they are heading to a village," Karin said.

"Great now I can defeat him, and go to my precious cherry blossom," Sasuke said.

"Why do you call her cherry blossom?" Suigetsu asked.

"Because she have beautifully silky run your finger threw pink hair and beautiful emerald green eyes that make you want to stare at for all eternity," Sasuke said.

"So you have fallin' hard for her?" Jugo asked.

"Yeah, when I'm don't with my brother we can live together for ever, you you guys can do what ever," Sasuke answered/said.

"Oh Sasuke I forgot to say that there are others with your brother," Karin said.

"Ok," was Sasuke simply reply.

"This looks like the place near my home village," Sasuke continued.

"So your brother is heading here, why?" asked Suigetsu.

"Yeah, he probably here to get Naruto since he have a demon in him that the Akatsuki want," Sasuke answered.

"Well I guess we should hurry up to the village to stop them,"

**25 minutes:**

**With Naruto:**

I'm still so bored I wish there was some thing to do Naruto said out loud.

"Well you could turn around and say hi to an old friend," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke how..when..why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm here to tell you that Itachi and the Akatsuki are coming to probably attack the village and capture you," Sasuke said.

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked.

"Because we have been tracking Itachi for sometime and it seems like he's coming here,"Sasuke said.

"How do I know that this isn't a trick to lure your brother here and capture me or him?" Naruto asked.

"Because that made no scene, and I'm the one whose after him, and so happen this girl her can sense people," Sasuke said while pointing to Karin.

"Like a dog?" Naruto asked.

"You know what? I'm tired of people calling me a dog, do it look like I'm a dog?" Karin said/asked.

"Yeah," Naruto and Suigetsu answered.

"Anyway have you seen my future wife?" Sasuke asked.

"Who Sakura," Naruto answered.

"Yeah have you?" Sasuke asked again.

"Sorry man she has been gone for a year," Naruto said.

"So she went on a mission?" Sasuke asked.

"No one day she just left," Naruto said.

"Well since your sweet precious cherry blossom ain't here maybe me and you could get to gether and repopulated," Karin said to Sasuke.

"Why would I do that to you? That will be the most nasty and unforgivable thing that will ever happen in my 17 years of living," Sasuke said.

"Oh Naruto I forgot to introduce the team, this is Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu," Sasuke said pointing to everyone of them.

"Well it's nice to meet you all," Naruto said.

"Yes it's really is nice to meet you all," Sakura said with the Akatsuki members around her.

**Well there's chapter 8. Sorry for it being short. Just tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm so glad I got so much reviews, thank you all you all are the best in the world.**

**Here's chapter 9**

**Chapter 9**

"Sakura is that you?" Sasuke and Naruto said at he same time.

"Who else could it be?" Sakura said back with sarcasm.

"This is such a great welcome home present," said Itachi.

"Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Hello my little foolish brother, I see your still alive and harvesting such hatred for me," Itachi said to Sasuke.

"Why are you here with Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"He's here with me and the rest is because the Akatsuki is here to take the nine-tail demon," Sakura answered for Itachi.

"But that means that you are part of the Akatsuki," Naruto stated.

"That's right I have been an Akatsuki member for a long time now," Sakura said.

"But you have been gone for a year," Naruto stated.

"See that's were your wrong, I've been an Akatsuki member for seventeen years," Sakura said.

"How is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well since it don't really matter, my daddy is the leader of Akatsuki," Sakura said.

"Well your love life went down the drain with her Sasuke," Karin said.

"And you are you?" Sakura asked Karin.

"I'm Karin, and I'm going to be Sasuke future wife," Karin told.

"I remember those days, always following around Sasuke and saying your going to be is future wife," Sakura said with amusement.

"Well unlike you that will be happening," Karin said angrily.

"I will never be with you woman, what do I have to do to get that threw you?" Sasuke said.

"Well you could do the same thing you did to me, knock me out and leave me on a cold bench after I said I love you," Sakura said suggested.

"Sakura I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," Sasuke said truthfully.

"So you're the person who broke little Sakura heart," Deidara said.

"Your in so much truble when leader see you," Deidara continued.

"Deidara shut up," Sasori told him.

"But I was just saying," Deidara said defending himself.

"It seems that Sakura little love have a member of the Seven Mist Swordsman on his team, and with Zabuza sword at that," Kisame said.

"Yeah and when I'm done with you, your will be mine," Suigetsu.

"I know I suppose to help fight, but now I don't feel like fighting," Jugo stated.

"Well what do you want to do talk to animals gain?" Karin said/asked.

"What's wrong with animals, besides your one dog," Suigetsu said defending Jugo.

"Well if you want to talk to animals go talk to the shark on that stupid Akatsuki team," Karin said.

"My team is not stupid," Sakura said angrily.

"It's not your team, it's your father team," Karin said smartly.

"It is my team, since it's my dad team, that means it's mine too, you stupid freak," Sakura said.

"You the one to talk you have pink hair and green eyes," Karin stated.

"Well that's how I got my name stupid," Sakura said anrily.

"Actually her hair and eyes are beautiful," Jugo stated.

"Well thank you at least someone like it," Sakura stated.

"Sorry were late," Konan said along with the leader.

"Hey leader look it's that Sasuke boy that broke Sakura heart," Deidara said excitedly

"So you're the son of a bitch that hurt my little girl," the leader said.

"I...um...well I had to," Sasuke said.

"And why is that?" the leader asked.

"Because if I didn't she would get hurt by the one person that I thought I could trust, and besides he will only hurt the ones I care about," Sasuke said truthfully.

"But as you could see he didn't do anything to hurt her," the leader said.

"Well that's because she's your daughter, and I didn't know she was an Akatsuki member."Sasuke said back.

"Don't hurt him Pain, I can tell that he is way to in love with her and she is too," Konan told the leader.

"But he hurt my daughter, I just want to show him what happens when your hurt someone that I love," the leader said.

"Well you better not do anything to him while I'm here, what would your wife say if she was here and going to hurt her daughter first love," Konan stated.

"She wouldn't like it," the leader said.

"Good, I win," Konan said.

**Well there's chapter 9 so what you think, I know is short. Tell me what you think. So what do you want to happen next:**

**A) the Akatsuki tries to attack the village and take Naruto.**

**B) they don't fight and try to solve their differences.**

**C) they go out to get and Karin chocks and die and nobody cares.**

**D) they fight, do a little damage, everybody ok, they go out to eat, then Karin chocks and nobody care.**

**E) Itachi tell the truth of why he killed his family.**

**G) or a team of medical ninja's could revive Saskue and Itachi family.**

**!!!YOU COULD PICK THE THREE OR FOUR YOU WANT MOST!!!**

**Oh and I have a poll in my profile you all could take if you all want**

**I'm really sorry if I offended anybody that like dogs, but that's the only thing I could describe Karin, beside dogs are the cutest things besides Karin, I love dogs.**

**Till next time.**


	11. Note 2

**Note**

**These are the votes I have so far**

**A) the Akatsuki tries to attack the village and take Naruto- 4 votes.**

**B)they don't fight and try to solve their difference- 1 vote.**

**C) they go out to eat and Karin chocks and die and nobody cares- 5 votes.**

**D) they fight, do a little damage, everybody ok, they go out to eat, then Karin chocks and nobody care- 17 votes.**

**E) Itachi tell the truth of why he killed his family- 14 votes.**

**G) the team of medical ninja's could revive Sasuke and Itachi family- 10 votes.**

**Well it seems you all want Karin to die and I'm ok with that. I don't really know why I hate Karin but I could tell you all that she is the kind of person you could look at and say nothing to and automatically don't like her.**

**Well you all could still vote for the ones you all want I'll be updating tomorrow on Friday or on the weekend. Thank you all.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry that I couldn't update yesterday my brother was cleaning his labtop.I'm so glad so many people did review and vote. The winning votes are D with 17 votes, E with 18 votes, and G with 13 votes. Again thank you for the votes. Like I promised here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10:**

"Ok everybody we can be like a happy family," Konan said.

"But how can we when we have to attack the village and capture Naruto," Sakura said.

"Because I know you don't really don't want to just like you don't want to hurt Sasuke," Konan said back.

"But he hurt me really bad," Sakura said.

"Poor baby, no one care how much Sasuke hurt you," Karin said madly.

"Why are you really here?" Sakura asked.

"Well if you mean on Sasuke team, I'm on the team because of my special ability on tracking down people," Karin said with a smile on her face.

"And hopefully me and Sasuke can get married and have children, then our children will have that ability along with the Uchiha ability," Karin continued.

"How many times must I say this?" Sasuke asked Karin.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked.

"Ok listen and listen closely, I don't like you at all," Sasuke said slowly like she was slow in the head.

"Man this Karin person os the most anoying person I meet" Naruto whispered to Suigetsu and Jugo.

"You have no idea," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah, all she did was hang around Sasuke, but he would always push her away, she even tried to rape him while he sleep," Jugo said.

"Should we check her into the crazy house?" Naruto asked.

"It would be a good idea," Suigetsu said.

"What are you three whispering about?" Karin asked angrily.

"Oh were talking about how crazy you are," Naruto answered truthfully.

"Do I look crazy,' said.

"Yeah," they all answered.

"You were not suppose to answered that," Karin said.

"Then why did you ask that question then?" Naruto asked.

"Because you just don't," Karin said.

"Ok shut up all of you," Konan said.

"I know that we came to fight and you know take the kid, but we just decided that we don't do that," Konan continued.

"Then what are you going to do?"the all ask.

"We are going out to eat, like I said we are going to be like a big happy family," Konan answered.

"As much as that sound fun, I don't want to do it," Sasuke said.

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I have no family," Sasuke said.

"But that's why Konan said we could be like a big happy family," Sakura said.

"Sasuke I had a reason to kill the family," Itachi confessed.

"And what would that be to make me even more miserable," Sasuke said.

"No not at all," Itachi said.

"Sure, whatever the big brother say," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"How about I tell you why I killed the family after we go out to eat?" Itachi asked.

"I guess we could do that if the others want to," Itachi said.

**25 minutes later while sitting at a restaurant:**

"See ain't this nice?" Konan asked.

"I guess, but why do my little girl have to sit next to that boy?" Pain said/asked.

"But why couldn't sit next to him?" Karin asked.

"Because he don't want to sit next to a ugly girl like you," Sakura said to Karin.

"You the one to talk, with that huge forehead you have," Karin shot back.

"My forehead is just normal," Sakura said.

"Yeah define just normal, and when you do you won't find a picture of you," Karin said.

"I actually like her forehead, it look kissable," Sasuke said.

"Hey don't talk like that around my daughter," the leader of Akatsuki said.

"Sorry sir," Sasuke said.

"Pain leave him alone, he did nothing wrong," Konan said.

"Beside the fact he crushed her heart," the leader said back.

"I know I did, but know that she's near me I wont let her go,"Sasuke said.

"Sure you won't," the leader said.

"Now come on you two, soon he will be your son," Konan said.

'And when did you come up with that," the leader said.

"Because he love her and she love him," Konan said.

"Can we be in the weeding too?" Deidara asked.

"No, there will be no weeding," the leader said.

"But I would love to be in the weeding too," Kisame also said.

"Please the day she marry my Sasuke the day Suigetsu would be useful," Karin said.

"I am useful," Suigetsu said.

"Can we please stop the arguing? that all you two do," Jugo asked/said.

"It will be kind of fun for Sasuke and Sakura to get married, then have children," Naruto said.

"Then it is settled, you two will be married soon," Konan said.

"WHAT?" Karin said chocking on some food.

"I think Karin is chocking," Jugo said.

"Oh looks like she is," Sakura said.

"Should we help her?" Jugo asked.

"No," said Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"But she is turning blue," Jugo stated.

Few seconds later she feel out of the chair dead.

"Oh look she's dead now," said Sakura.

"Um waiter this person just chocked and now I think she is dead," Sakura continued.

"Right I be there, soon as I get the manager," the waiter said while heading to the back to get the manager.

"So what is the problem," the manager said.

"This person here kind of chocked on her food and she died," Konan said.

"I see, so should I do?" the manager said/asked.

"Well you are the manager should you call the hospital," Sakura said.

"Right," the manager said while calling the hospital.

"I'm done eating, we should go," Sakura said.

"Sure, sine we ain't going to be doing any fighting I'm going back to the base and go to sleep," the leader said.

"Ok, bye daddy, have a good sleep," Sakura said to her father, while watching him leave.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"Well I'm going to tell Sasuke why I really killed our family," Itachi said.

"Well Sasori, Kisame, and me are going back to the base," Deidara said.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"Well I'm going to the hokage and tell her I'm back," Sakura told him.

"What do you want to tell me Itachi," Sasuke told his brother.

"Lets go to the compound and I tell you," Itachi said while making his way to the compound.

"So what do you want to say?" Sasuke asked.

"Well the reason I killed the family because I was being force to, I really didn't want to do it, I cared for my family so much, it's just I was under so much pressure and I could handle it, I have to find away to get ride of it, I'm so sorry for hurting you," Itachi told to his brother.

"I see," Sasuke said.

"Is there anything else you want to say for destroying your life?" Itachi asked.

"No, now that I know the truth," Sasuke said.

"So do you really love the leader daughter?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah I do, I loved her ever since I first meet her when I was a little kid, but I could love her as much as I want to because I feared you would take her away, like the family," Sasuke said.

"Again I'm sorry," Itachi said.

**With Sakura:**

"Miss lady hokage," Sakura said to the door that leads to the office.

" you can come in," the hokage said.

With that said Sakura came in the door.

"Hi lady hokage," Sakura said,

"Sakura is that you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah its me," Sakura said.

"When did you get here?" Tsunade asked.

"Earlier today, there were going to be an invasion but it wasn't," Sakura said.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because I was part of the invasion," Sakura said.

"You see, I'm kind of the Akatsuki leader daughter," Sakura said.

"You are?" she asked.

"Yes," Sakura said.

While they were talking there were was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Tsunadi said.

Then both the Uchiha brothers walked.

"Hi lady hokage," both Sasuke and Itachi said.

"Um hi, why are you here?" Tsunade said/asked.

"Well were here to be accepted back into the village," they said.

"Why should I?" Tsunade asked.

"Because we want to be back into the village and I also want the team I'm traveling with to be welcomed here as well," Sasuke said.

"Well of course if this is to happen there will have to be a meeting," the hokage said.

"Yes lady,"Sasuke and Itachi said.

"I've came up with this new justu were your family can be revived, without no sacrifice unlike Orochimaru Jutsu," the hokage said.

"If you like I could revive your clan," Hokage said.

"That would be an honor," the elder Uchiha said.

"So I would just work on that soon," the hokage said.

**With Naruto:**

"So do you like it here so far?" Naruto asked Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Yeah it's much better, now that Karin is dead we don't have to worry that much," Suigetsu said.

**Well there's chapter 10. I hope you all like it. Reviewing will make me happy. This must be one of the longest chapter I made. Till next time.**


	13. Chapter 11

**I can't believe that everyone wanted Karin dead, actually I can and I'm glad she died. But it would be even funnier if a cow dropped from the sky and landed on her, and then she died. I would laughed until I can't breath. Well here's chapter 11**

**Chapter 11:**

**Next day:**

"Daddy do you want me to live with you and the rest here or at the village with my friends?" Sakura asked her father.

"Well it's your decision sweety," Pein told his daughter.

"Just stay away from Itachi little brother," her father said continuing.

"But why daddy? I still love him," Sakura asked/told her father.

"Because I don't like him," her father said.

"Come on let her be with him, he is a changed person now that he have his whole family back," Konan said walking into the room.

"But I don't want him near my flower," Pein said pouting.

"Stop pouting, this is your daughter choice, I can see it now Sakura Haruno walking down through a meadow with flowers all around, family and friends attending Sasuke Uchiha waiting for his bride to arrive so they could be wed to be named Sakura Uchiha, then years later four or five green eyed or onyx eyed kids with either blackish blue hair, orange , and pink hair playing with one another," Konan said out loud in a dream like state.

"WHAT?" Pein yelled.

"There is no way my daughter is going to get married to that boy," Pein continued.

"Why not," Konan asked Pein.

"Because they don't look like a cute couple," Pein said pouting.

"You listen here, little it want to be the Akatsuki leader, you is a gown man, why are you pouting, that pouting may have work for your wife, but not with me," Konan told the leader.

"I know usually pouting like that I get my way when my wife was her," Pein said sadly.

"Look I know you miss her, but you have to be strong, or Sakura old teacher could bring her back to life like the Uchiha's," Konan told him.

"That would be good, but I want her to rest in peace, I know that she is always with us no matter what," Pein told her.

**Sakura had already left since they were talking.**

**With Sasuke and the others:**

"I'm so glad that Karin is finally gone," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah all she did was try to rape me," Sasuke said.

"So what are we going to do now that we get to stay in this village and Sasuke got his family back?" Jugo asked.

"We are just going to hang out like regular people," Naruto told them.

"This will actually be great seeing out for years I've been acting like a jerk to mostly everyone and pushing people away and being upset in not having a family, but now I finally I can," Sasuke said.

"I take it that your enjoying your self Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, I never felt this way in years," Sasuke said.

"Hey look Sakura is coming," Naruto stated.

"Hey guys what you doing?" Sakura asked running up to the guys.

"This," Sasuke said kissing Sakura with such passion it seems as if time is standing still.

"Looks like they could finally be together," Naruto said.

"How long is this going to last?" Suigetsu asked.

"I don't know, it's been 5 minutes and they haven't came up for air," Jugo.

"Oh no what if they run out of air," Naruto said panicking.

"Naruto if they run out of air then they would pull away," Suigetsu told Naruto.

"I know that, I just wanted to say something," Naruto said.

"Right," Suigetsu and Jugo said slowly.

After ten more minutes Sasuke and Sakura came up for air.

"Took you long enough," Naruto said.

"Um...I...have...um...I have to go and check the thing that is the thing of a thing so bye," Sakura said while rushing to leave.

"Seems like Sasuke is a ladies man," Suigetsu said.

"Yeah Sasuke that was such a very long kiss," Jugo said.

"I know," was Sasuke only reply.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"What if I asked her to marry me?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you might get killed by her father, I mean look at all those piercing on him, if I was you I will be terrified if I asked him if I could marry his daughter, well good luck with that," Naruto told him.

"I kind of agree with Naruto," Suigetsu said.

"Well my brother be around him and that don't seem bad," Sasuke said.

"Hey there little brother," Itachi said.

"I just came to tell you that mom said dinner is almost ready," Itachi continued to tell his brother.

"Ok, Itachi can I ask you something?" Sasuke said/askd.

"Yeah what is it?" Itachi answered/asked.

"Would the leader of Akatsuki be mad if I asked his daughter to marry me?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, he won't be only mad, he will try to kill you or worse," Itachi told him.

"Oh well good luck," Naruto, Suigetsu, and Jugo said while leaving.

"Sasuke do you really whish to marry Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I really want to marry her, when I was younger my chest seems to hurt when ever Sakura was never near me, I love her so much that I would do anything for her for the rest of my life," Sasuke told his brother.

"Well maybe in the mean time I could put in a good word for you so that he won't try to kill you," Itachi told him.

"I hope that work," Sasuke told him.

"It will, now come on dinner getting cold," Itachi told his brother while walking home to eat.

**Well there's chapter 11. I know it's short. I hope you all like it. Thank u for reading now you can review, oh and you all can also read and review my other stories, love ya.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thank u all that read and reviewed. Since spring break start Monday I'll be updating my other stories.**

**Chapter 12:**

"Hey Konan how are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?" konan said/asked.

"I'm fine I guess, but yesterday Sasuke had kissed me," Sakura told Konan.

"You for real, how?" Konan said/asked.

"Yeah, I was walking and said hi to them and Sasuke grabbed me and kissed me," Sakura answered/told.

"For how long did he kiss you?" Konan asked.

"For about ten minutes," Sakura answered.

"Wow that's a real long time," Konan said.

"Yeah I know," Sakura said.

"Then what did you do after that?" Konan asked.

"I ran," Sakura answered.

"Well I can't believe that Sasuke Uchiha kissed you, this is so wonderful," Konan said.

Just as Konan said that Pein walked in and heard Sasuke Uchiha kissed you.

"He kissed you?" Sakura father asked.

"Hi daddy," Sakura said.

"Sakura," was all that the Akatsuki said.

"Yes daddy he did," Sakura confessed.

"Are you mad?" Konan asked her friend.

"Of course I'm mad he kissed you, my poor little flower has been tainted by the lips of Sasuke Uchiha," the leader said sad like and walking away.

"Daddy where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going out for a while, I'll be back in no time," the leader told his daughter.

"Konan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Konan answered.

"Do you think he's going out to hurt Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I hope not," Konan told Sakura.

**With Pein:**

"I can't believe that Uchiha did that to my daughter he will pay," Pein said out loud

10 minutes later he made his way to the Uchiha home an knocked on the door and Sasuke opened the door.

"Hi sir," Sasuke said scared like.

"Who is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"It's Sakura father," Sasuke answered back.

"Hi leader what are you doing here?" Itachi greeted/asked.

"I'm here to tell your brother to stay away from my daughter," Pein said.

"Would you like to come in and discuss this matter?" Itachi asked him.

"I guess," Pein said while Itachi stepped aside to let the leader in.

"Who is this?" Mr. Uchiha and Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"This is Sakura father," Itachi told his parents.

"Who is Sakura?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"It's Sasuke girlfriend," Itachi told his mother.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Sasuke mother told him.

"I," was all Sasuke could say.

"So what do you want to discuss Mr..." Sasuke and Itachi father said.

"It Pein, and I just want to discuss that keep your son away from my daughter," Pein told them.

"Why?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"Because I don't want that heart breaker near my daughter," Pein told them.

"But sir I'm trying to make it up to her," Sasuke told Sakura father.

"Sure you would, what you going to do make her fall for you again then leave for nearly three to four years?" Pein said/asked.

"No I love her and I will do anything that will keep her safe," Sasuke said while raising his voice a little.

"I advise you to lower your tone there boy," Pein told them.

"Ok enough you two, how about you and your daughter join us for dinner tonight?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"I guess, I really don't want my daughter around him," Pein said.

"Just think about it, and when you make your decision come to the house around seven," Sasuke mother said.

"Yeah," was all Pein said.

"Have a good day leader," Itachi said.

"Bye Mr. Pein," Sasuke and Itachi parents said.

10 minutes later he was back at his home.

"Sakura sweety?" the leader asked.

"Yeah daddy," Sakura answered.

"Today I'm going to take you to the Uchiha house for dinner," Pein told his daughter.

"Ok daddy when to we leave?" Sakura asked.

"They told us to be their by seven," he told her.

At seven they got to he house and Itachi answered the door.

"Hey Sakura, hey leader," Itachi said to them.

"Hey Itachi," they both said.

"Come in," Itachi told them both while stepping aside to let them in.

"Mom, dad their here," Itachi yelled to his parents.

"Ok bring them to the dinning room," said Itachi mom.

"So Mr. Pein how have you been?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"I've been fine," Pein told her.

"Well that's good," she said back.

After they got done eating and while Itachi, Pein and Mr. And Mrs. Uchiha are talking and Sasuke and Sakura is in Sasuke room.

**With the grown ups:**

"So why don't you want our son near tour daughter?" Mrs. Uchiha asked.

"Because he is a heart breaker and I don't want him to hurt her again," Pein told her.

"But I'm sure that now he wants to make up with her," said Mrs. Uchiha.

"Leader why don't you just give my little brother a second chance?" Itachi asked.

"Beacuse I don't trust him all that much," was all that Pein said.

"I'm with Itachi with this, I would love to see you give him a second chance with your daughter," Mr. Uchiha said.

"Well it may take some time for me to actually to trust him, but if you all want him to be with her I could try," Pein said.

**With Sasuke and Sakura:**

"So... Sasuke how are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm great now that I have my love back," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke I thought that you didn't like me," Sakura said.

"Why do you believe that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because every time I got near you, you pushed me away," Saskura said.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like that, it's just I thought that if I got people close to me like my family was they would die," Sasuke confessed.

"Sasuke I guess I forgive you, it's kind of hard to stay mad at someone you love," Sakura said to Sasuke.

"So you really love me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I do Sasuke," Sakura said to him.

"Sakura I'm sorry for just grabbing you and kissing you," Sasuke said.

"I forgive Sasuke," Sakura told him.

"Sakura would it be ok if I could kiss you," Sasuke said blushing.

"Of course Sasuke," Sakura said.

Then they both leaned in till their lips touched and they started kissing passionately until everyone come into Sasuke room, then they pulled away.

"Way to go little brother," Itachi said.

"Sakura?" Pein said.

"Daddy, we were just...ugh never mind," Sakura said.

"Well Sasuke looks as if leader would let you be with Sakura," Itachi said.

**Well there's chapter 12. Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 13

**HERE'S CHAPTER** **13**

**Chapter** **13**

"So where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"I really don't know," Sakura answered him.

"Maybe we could go out to eat and then watch a movie, is that all right with you?" Sasuke said/asked.

"Ok," was Sakura only reply.

After they had dinner and watched a movie and were walking threw the park.

"Um Sakura can I asked you something?" Sasuke asked.

"What is it," Sakura said.

"Do you hate me by me leaving you out all night on a cold bench, trying to kill you and just treating you as if we were not equal?" Sasuke asked.

"I could never hate you, I love you, and I know you done all those thing because you wanted me to be safe and I'm kind of grateful for that," Sakura answered.

"Thank you," Sasuke said.

"What are we doing in the park?" Sakura asked.

"We could just sit in the park and look at the night sky, I always found that relaxing," Sasuke said.

"Ok," Sakura said while leaning on Sasuke staring at the night sky.

**With Pein and Konan:**

"I can't believe that you would actually let Sakura go on a date with Sasuke, I'm so happy," Konan said.

"Well I'm not happy," Pein said.

"What is the really reason you don't want Sasuke to e around Sakura?" Konan asked Pein.

"If you must know, she is te only family I have since my wife is gone, if she did get married to that boy he would take her away from me," Pein said.

"But she is not the only family you have, you do have a sister," Konan said.

"I do where?" Pein asked.

"Me you dumb nut," Konan said.

We have always been like brother and sister since we where in that place along with our other brother," Konan continued.

"Sorry about that," Pein apologized.

"Besides if Sakura did marry him not only would it have the Uchiha bloodline but your to, your grand children would be really powerful," Konan said.

"I guess, as long as I don't lose my daughter," Pein said.

"You won't," Konan said.

**With Sasuke and Sakura:**

"It's getting late we should head back," Sasuke said.

"Sure," was only Sakura reply.

Within 5 minutes he took her back t her home which is the home she had before she left.

"Bye Saskue said while giving her kiss on the cheek.

As soon as he did that the door opened and Sakura father came out the door.

"Oh hey daddy," Sakura said.

"It seems that you got my daughter here before midnight," Sakura father replyed.

"Yes sir," Sasuke said.

"Good, come Sakura it's getting late," Pein told his daughter.

"Ok daddy, can I have a few minutes with Sasuke thou?" Sakura said/asked.

"Yeah just don't to long," Sakura father said.

"So what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"I just want to say thank you for treating me with respect now and I like it and this," Sakura said giving him a kiss.

"Um...your welcome, I guess you be getting in before your dad come out here and kill me," Sasuke said.

"Ok bye Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Bye Sakura," Sasuke said while turning to leave.

**Next day:**

**With Sasuke and Naruto:**

"Hey I heard that you and Sakura went on a date last night," Naruto said.

"How do you know this?" Sasuke asked.

"I know because Jugo told me, who told Suigetsu, who said Itachi said that you were going on a date with Sakura and that her father said it was ok," Naruto said.

"I did and it was a wonderful date," Sasuke said.

"That's great, but I can't see how you can be around someone with all hose pircings, it look so creepy and then his eyes there even creepier," Naruto said.

"I haven't even really pain attention to all that," Sasuke asid.

"Why, paying Sakura too much attention," Naruto said.

"Yeah, why," Sasuke said/asked.

"Oh nothing, when are you going to ask her to marry you?" Naruto said/asked.

"I will soon," Sasuke answered.

**With Konan and Sakura:**

"So how did you date go?" Konan asked.

"It went great," Sakura answered.

"Well that's great, when are you two getting married?" Konan said/asked.

"I don't know whenever he asked," Sakura answered.

"Are you going to say yes?" Konan asked.

"Of course I am, I still love him," Sakura said.

"Are you two having girl talk?" Sakura father said walking into the room.

"Yeah, but what do you want to talk about?" Konan answered/asked.

"Well I was going to say that if Sakura wanted to marry Sasuke she can go ahead, I will not stop my little girl from living her life how she want it," Pein said.

"Are you serious?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am," Sakura father said.

**So what do you think, I know it's shot but I really could think of anything for this chapter.**

**Please review. Love ya.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Well here's my next chapter. I was going to update on Saturday but I'm going out of town with my mom, dad and my little sister to se my great grand mother. Actually I didn't want to go, but if I didn't my mom would start nagging about how I stay on the computer and never go any where and she say something but I don't pay attention, like they always say it goes in one ear and out the other. then she say something how my great-grand mother don't see and she see me every year**.

**Chapter 14**

"I can't believe that he is going to let you two get married," Konan said.

"I know, but don't you think I'm still young?" I'll be turning 18 soon. Sakura said/asked.

"Of course not, if you love him so much you should, plus you two make the cutest coupe I hae seen," Konan told her.

"Well if you say so," Sakura said.

"Hey have you seen the others?" Konan asked

"Nope, I haven't seen them in about a week besides Itachi," Sakura answered.

"Hey everyone," Deidara said while walking in with the others.

"Where have you all been?" Sakura and Konan asked.

"Well I went home to get some cookie to eat," Deidara said.

"I was at a secret hideout near my old village making puppets," Sasori said.

"I went swimming in the river," Kisame said.

"And you already know were I was at," Itachi said.

"Ok, but I have some questions for Deidara and Kisame," Sakura said.

"What is it," Kisame and Deidara said together.

"Well first of all why did you go home to eat cookies instead of eating some here? And Kisame you spent about a week swimming in the river, why?" Sakura asked.

"Well I was hungry," Deidara said.

"You know sometimes I wonder about you, I just hope your mother stood to close to the microwave when she was pregnant with you," Sakura said.

"And I just wanted to go swimming," Kisame told her.

"You two are stupid," was Sakura reply.

"We try to be," they said trying to be funny.

"So Sasori what kind of puppet did you make?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's kind of like a life like doll I made of you, to show how much you are important to me," Sasori said.

"Thank you, your too sweet," Sakura said hugging him.

"Show off," Kisame and Deidara said.

"Did you make me anything?" Itachi asked.

"No, what it look like a man making another many a puppet," Sasori said.

"Your right, that is gay. Forget I asked," Itachi said.

"So Sakura I here that your father would mind if you marred my brother," Itachi said to Sakura.

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked.

"I'm special like that," Itachi said.

"Bet you is," Sakura said.

"So when is the wedding?" Deidara asked.

"Whenever he ask me," Sakura said.

**With Sasuke and the guys:**

"Hey guys what do you think of this," Sasuke asked while holding a wedding ring.

"That look nice, you ain't given that to us are you," Suigetsu asked.

"Why would I give a wedding ring to a dude?" Sasuke asked him.

"Maybe you wanted to marry one of us," Suigetsu said like he smart.

"It's for Sakura stupid," Sasuke said.

"You finally going to ask," Naruto said.

"Yeah," was Sasuke only reply.

"Well good luck," Jugo said.

"We are going to be in the wedding?" Naruto asked while pointing to the other two.

"Yeah you three will be in the wedding," Sasuke said.

"Great, just remember not to choke," Naruto said.

"Do it look like I get nervous?" Sasuke asked.

"Well when you were younger you always got nervous around Sakura, but you always covered it up. But I knew, I know everything," Naruto said bragging.

"You know everything?" Suigetsu asked laughing.

"Yeah," Naruto shot back.

"If you know everything then how many degrees there is in a circle?" Jugo asked.

"Is it 90," Naruto answered.

"Nope stupid, that how many degrees in a right angle," Sasuke said.

Well if you so smart Sasuke how many is there in a circle," Naruto said.

"Well as me being smart there is 360 degress in a circle," Sasuke said.

"I bet you don't know what's half of a circle," Suigetsu said.

"I do, it's half of 360," Naruto said.

"We know that, but do you know?" they asked.

"Is it 180?" Naruto asked.

"Yep, Naruto your correct," Sasuke said.

"What do I win?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing," Suigetsu said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because this is not a game show," Sasuke said.

"You two are no fun," Naruto said.

"We try to be," Sasuke and Suigetsu said.

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Jugo asked.

"Well I'm sleppy, so I'm going to take a nap," Sasuke said.

"Well I going to go eat you two want to come?" Naruto asked Jugo and Suigetsu.

"Yeah," they both said.

**Well there's my chapter. Sorry if it is too short and lame, but I couldn't think of anything. Please update. When I get back I'm going to write a longer and better chapter. Till then.**


	17. Chapter 15

**I'm back with a all new chapter. On Friday we a earthquake and I thought it was my brother shaking me to get up. To blame for the earthquake is my friend at school, every time when I come to class early I lay down, soon later here he come shaking the desk saying earthquake and after shock, it's funny though. Im so glad that I have twenty something days till school is over. Well on with the story.**

**Chapter 15:**

**I'm going to skip some months from last**.

"Happy birthday," Konan yelled early in the morning (which will be 10 in the morning).

"What?...how did you get in my house?" Sakura asked sleepily.

"The front door, you know you should lock your door," Konan said.

"I did lock the door," Sakura said.

"Anyway come on get up out of bed and get ready," Konan told her.

"Get ready for what?" Sakura asked.

"Well today you turn 18," Konan said happily.

"That still don't tell me why you're here," Sakura said.

"I'm here to take you shopping then to your party," Konan told her.

"But I don't want to go shopping I want to stay in bed and sleep," Sakura told her.

"No, you are going to get up and go shopping," Konan told her back.

"But it's my birthday and I want to sleep," Sakura said.

"Well you could sleep when we go shopping, get dressed, and go to the party," Konan told her.

"But that will take hours," Sakura said.

"So, just come on," Konan said to her.

"Fine, whatever, I still don't get to do things on my birthday," Sakura said while going to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed, then brush her teeth and hair.

"Finally your ready," Konan said while Sakura walking out the bathroom.

"First lets go to the mall and get you the perfect outfit, we could get a real pretty princess dress that's baby blue with a tiara," Konan said.

"Why a dress and a tiara?" Sakura asked.

"Because this is a party and everyone will be looking there best," Konan told her.

"What ever happened to the traditional surprise party," Sakura said.

"It died, so were doing this for you instead," Konan told her. And plus there will be a surprise when you get there, now come on," Konan continued as she pulled Sakura out the house.

They spent three hours looking is shops to find the perfect dress and wonderful hills for Sakura. (They left the house around 10 in the morning, which to me is really early, and didn't get done shopping until 12). After shopping they sat down and ate at the bread company ( their ice tea lemonade is too good) for about an hour and a half then left to go back to Sakura house.

"When does this party start?" Sakura asked.

"It startes at 7:30, so we have about 6 hour to be there," Konan answered/told.

"So since we have that much time can I sleep for a while?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah but I get you up around five, okay," Konan said.

"Sure," Sakura sais while climbing in her bed to go to bed.

When five came around Konan woke up Sakura so that they could get ready for the party, so when Sakura got up she took a shower and washed her hair, brushed her teeth, then she put on the beautiful baby blue dress with baby blue hills, with white gloves, and her teara. When that was finished she got her hair done up with baby blue streaks in her hair. Then she did her make up, and now she's ready to go

When they got done it was 7:10 and they had twenty minutes to get to the party.

"You ready to go to the party?" Konan asked Sakura.

"Yep," was Sakura reply.

"That's great, your friends are going to be there as well," Konan told her.

"Really I haven't seen them around for a while," Sakura said.

"Well let's get going, can't have everyone waiting," Konan told her.

At 7:30 they walked through the doors and as soon as that happened there was a spotlight on her and everyone was looking up at her like she was a beautiful angle right out of heaven.

"Hey Sasuke ain't it weird to were a dress to your birthday party," Naruto said stupidly. (I think it cute how Naruto say stupid things).

"Naruto why do youthink that every one is dressed up nicely?" Sugietsu asked him.

"Because nobody wanted to come dressed like they normally do," Naruto answered.

"Shut up," Sasuke said to both of them.

"Why? Hinata told me to were this suit, saying I will look handsome," Naruto asked/said.

"Naruto just shut up," Sasuke said.

Soon everyone was hanging around and having a great time.

**With Sakura:**

"Guy's I haven't seen yo in a long time," Sakura said to the girls. (Hinata, Ino, and TenTen).

"Yeah we missed you," Hinata said.

"Yeah when I hear you was actually the Akatsuki leader daughter, I was like dang, you is strong," TenTen said.

"And now your back we can hang out all the time again," Ino said.

"Thanks, and I can't wait," Sakura said to all of them. "So what have you guy's been up to?" Sakura asked.

"Well me and Neji are dating," TenTen said.

"Naruto and I are dating," Ino said ( I'm just playin, Naruto and Hinata are dating).

"Shikamaru and I are dating," Ino said.

"Wow, congratulations ," Sakura told them.

"So have you been with anyone since you been back?" Ino asked.

"Well I been with Saskue, we was just hanging out, then one day he kissed me," Sakura told them.

"Really," they all said at once.

"Yep, and it was on the lips," Sakura continued to say.

"That's great, now your one step away from being Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha and having cute little children." Ino said.

"Um don't you thing I'm to young to think about children, but I don't mind getting married at 18," Sakura told them.

"So what age do you want children anyway?" Hinata asked.

"Probably around the age of 20-22," Sakura answered.

"That sounds just right," TenTen said.

Two hours has passed and everyone was singing, eating, hanging out, and just having a good time. They passed out their presents for Sakura ate some cake, and soon it was time to leave. Before leaving there was an announcement made to Sakura from Sasuke. So he went up to her.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke said.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura answered back.

"Did you need anything?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you a question," Sasuke said.

With that said Sasuke got down on one knee and held Sakura hand with one hand and the with the other hand he used to pull out a small box behind his back and asked her the question.

"Will you marry me?" was all Sasuke said.

**So what do you think. That will e the best birthday present if anyone got engaged on their birthday Just review when done. I would like to hear from you all. Till then.**


	18. Chapter 16

**Well it looks like this is the final chapter of the story. I just want to thank all that read and review. I appreciate it all. It seems that I will be updating more since I have four more days of school left. And sorry if I haven't updated in forever long. Well enough talking on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 16:**

**Last time: **

"**Hey Sakura," Sasuke said.**

"**Hey Sasuke," Sakura answered back.**

"**Did you need anything?" Sakura asked.**

"**Yeah, I wanted to ask you a question," Sasuke said.**

**With that said Sasuke got down on one knee and held Sakura hand with one hand and with the other hand he pull out a small out a small box behind his back and asked her the question.**

"**Will you marry me?" was all Sasuke said.**

**This time:**

All Sakura was doing was standing there looking in disbelief.

"I guess she don't want to marry me?" Sasuke thought.

"So you don't want to be my wife?" Sasuke asked.

"I...I do. Yes I will marry you," Sakura said hugging him.

"You will?" Sasuke asked her happily.

"Yes. I will never joke about something like this," Sakura told him.

"I love you so much my cherry blossom," Sasuke said.

"I love you too, with all my heart," Sakura told him.

"I'm so happy for you," Sakura father told her.

"You are, I thought although you would let me marry Sasuke you wouldn't be happy," Sakura told her father.

"I know, but if he makes you happy then I'm happy. And plus with your power and his power your kids will be all powerful," the leader told his daughter.

"I'm glad to her you say that," Sakura told him.

"This is so great know I have to plan the perfect wedding for you two. You two will look so adorable," Konan said.

"So when are you two going two getting married?" Naruto asked.

"I will let Sakura make that decisions," Sasuke said.

"Well we like to help with the wedding since now we will be having a daughter," Sasuke mother said.

"So we should start now," Konan told Sasuke mother.

"Ok that the end of the birthday party for Saukra, you ain't got to go home but you got to get the hell outta here," Tsunade said.

"Sakura can I walk you home?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," Sakura answered.

15 minutes later:

"Well here we are," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Sakura said.

"Well bye Sasuke," Sakura continue saying.

"Bye," Was all Sakura said before leaving and going into the house.

"Wait," Sasuke said running up to Sakura and giving her a good night kiss.

"Goodnight my Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Goodnight my Sakura," Sasuke told her back.

About 5 months later they got married. Then two years later at 20 they had twin boys with black hair with a blue tint and onyx eyes. At 22 they had another boy with auburn hair and emerald color eyes. At 23 she gave birth to a girl with pink hair and onyx eyes. At 26 she gave once again to triplets, three girls with auburn hair and onyx eyes, another with black hair with blue tint with orange eyes, and one with pink hair with emerald eyes. Around the age of 27 she had another boy with black hair with a little red in it with emerald eyes with a tint or orange. Last at the age of 29 she gave birth to twins again, one a boy and the other a girl. The girls had pink with a little of black and auburn mixed with it with orange eyes with a emerald tint. And the boy had red hair with black mixed in with it with orange eyes with a tint of onyx.

The end:

**I'm finally done with the chapter and the story. Ok about the number of kids they had was a lot, if I had that many kids things will go flyin or something going to hit. Since this is the end please review. And if this chapter may seem lame and short I'm so sorry. But still review and I love you all bye.**


	19. Note 3

**NOTE**

**Ok I know a lot of people would like a sequel to this story and I have a few idea of how it should be, but I would like to hear from you how I should go about the story.**

**NOTE**


End file.
